Tainted Rainbow
by Luthien Persephone
Summary: Lord of the Flies....but what would have happened had it been GIRLS? Lots of bitchfights to be sure
1. Through the Storm

Lord of the Flies ~ Fanfiction  
  
Tainted Rainbow  
  
Hey! Well, I've read Lord of the Flies, probably a few too many times for a still-just-about-a-kid (hehehe, we're very impressionable y'know) aaaand anyway, I was thinking, what the hell would've happened if it were a) slightly more modern and b) if it were GIRLS..Going to a girls school, I can honestly say that big girls can be every bit as vicious as little boys, almost more so. They're far more likely to rally support and groups, to plot against each other. And then you've got girls social status. Some girls LIVE to be popular, they gain support, they're sweet to anyone they think could help them, and pure evil to anyone they think will oppose them. And you get some girls, ok, its rarer, but it does happen, some girls that aren't obsessed with popularity and status. They don't give a toss, as long as they've got their friends, their REAL friends. They don't care what other people think, they're happy being themselves. And I was thinking, what on earth would happen if you forced those two communities together? On an island. BINGO. A Fanfiction was born.I have no idea how they got on the damn island, they're just there, ok? How about we have them dumped by a plane, it was a good enough idea the first time round.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Through the storm  
  
Through the pitch black of the dark night and shrouding trees, shouts began to rise above the sound of rain.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"There's been a crash!"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
A flash of lightning suddenly showed a tangled mass of trees and wrecked metal, and swarms of scared and confused faces. Several people screamed, but it was deafened by the thunder that almost shook the ground.  
  
"The storm's right above us!"  
  
"Get away from the plane! It'll attract the lightning!"  
  
"Get away from the plane!"  
  
"Get away from the trees!"  
  
The message spread like wildfire. Here was some help, some knowledge in the dark, and they all clung to it. Another flash of lightning showed a gap in the trees of the forest, and all the girls scrambled towards it.  
  
A scream sounded above the thunder  
  
"Oh my God! There's a body here!"  
  
"Someone died in the crash!"  
  
"There's a dead person by the plane!"  
  
"I'm not dead! Get off me!"  
  
"There's a dead body by the plane!"  
  
"Get away from the plane!"  
  
Three girls staggered out onto the beach, and into a group of seaweed covered rocks.  
  
"Hey! HEY! There's a beach here, and some rocks!"  
  
"Its safer here!"  
  
"Lilly, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, who- Kitty! Where's Til-"  
  
Yet another thunderclap drowned her words. Screams were still coming from the forest. The girls looked round frantically - it wasn't so dark out in the open, and they could see the faint outlines of each other.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Yeah, where's everyone else?"  
  
"They're still in the forest place."  
  
"Its not safe in there, they could be hit by -"  
  
Lightning flashed yet again. More screams and yells came from the forest, some closer, some further away.  
  
"We need to keep together."  
  
"We need to get everybody down here - HEY! YOU GUYS!!"  
  
"Kitty, how loud are you?!"  
  
"Shut up, its important. HEY! OVER HERE! ITS SAFER DOWN ON THE BEACH!  
  
"COME DOWN TO THE ROCKS!"  
  
Answering yells came from the forest.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I can't see a thing!"  
  
"Where is everybody?"  
  
Kitty took a deep breath  
  
"We're DOWN ON THE BEACH! HEAD TOWARDS THE CLEARING BY THE PLANE! IT TAKES YOU DOWN BY THE- Eh?! What the hell-?"  
  
"Kitty? Its only us!"  
  
Kitty, Sam and Lilly peered through the gloom.  
  
"Tilly? Angela?"  
  
"And Lara."  
  
"Where's everyone else?"  
  
"We don't- who's that?"  
  
"I'm Kathy, who, what, what's going on?"  
  
"Kathy? Well, stay here, its safer here."  
  
"What about that lot back there?"  
  
"We're trying to get them over here. Keep yelling."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"OVER HERE!"  
  
"CAN YOU HEAR US?"  
  
Another flash of lightning showed a large group of girls standing uncertainly by the edge of the forest.  
  
"HEY! WE'RE OVER HERE!"  
  
"Where? Who?"  
  
"Come over here, its safer!"  
  
Suddenly the girls were bumping into each other, scrambling over the rocks.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Danniella."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Get off me! I'm Jennifer, who the hell ar-" She stopped as she recognised who she was talking to.  
  
"You lot? You're the ones who called us down here?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Angela had pushed past Kitty.  
  
A massive thunderclap made them all jump.  
  
"Look, you lot, now is not the time." Said Tilly, standing between them. She was quite a big taller than all three, and it kept them quiet. "We've just been dumped in the middle of a storm, so bloody well shut up and calm down."  
  
"I'd like to see you make me," snarled Jennifer, but turned back to her group of friends.  
  
Lara managed to make herself heard over the noise of the rain and the scared chatter of the girls.  
  
"Is everyone here?"  
  
"Is anyone still left in the forest?"  
  
"HEY! IS ANYONE ELSE STILL OUT THERE?"  
  
Almost in answer, a large group of girls crashed into the gathered mass.  
  
"Did you see anyone else out there?"  
  
"No, I think we're the last. We went the other way and we were yelling and yelling.."  
  
"We thought we were lost!"  
  
"We ARE lost, we could be in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Does anyone know where we are?"  
  
The silence was only broken by the rain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmm. Well, that's pretty much Lord of the Flies anyway, isn't it? But you wait 'til daylight.then it's gonna get interesting. 


	2. Morning Light

Lord of the Flies ~ Fanfiction  
  
Tainted Rainbow  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Morning Light.  
  
By the time the sun rose, the storm had gone, leaving nothing of its presence but swirled sand and soaked trees. The sun rose into a clear morning sky, pink on the horizon. The few girls that had slept were woken not by the sun's light, however, but by the slowly seeping in tide, which had begun to lap at their feet.  
  
Many of the girls were already awake, and had gone a little way down the beach in groups. Most girls never went anywhere alone, if they could help it, and this was no exception. Footprints led away in many directions across the wet sand, some down to the water's edge and some towards the forest.  
  
Kitty was woken by her friends moving past her. As she looked around her, at Lara's silhouette against the sun, Sam's long blonde hair down her back, Lilly's wet, mousy hair falling in her eyes, Tilly trying to get the water out of her shoes and Angela absent mindedly shredding some seaweed, it took her a few seconds to remember what had happened.  
  
"Angela? Wha-Oh, God, it wasn't a dream?"  
  
Angela and the others turned round.  
  
"No, sure as hell wasn't." said Angela, yawning widely. " But I guess you got the most sleep, if you thought it was a dream."  
  
"You can hardly talk," said Lilly sulkily "You sleep through anything. I'm knackered."  
  
"I think everyone is, Lil'." Sam pointed out. "Its not as if it was a restful night."  
  
"What happened, anyway? Does anyone actually know?"  
  
The girls shook their heads. Kitty sat up. "What about everyone else?"  
  
"That's what we were just saying, Kit." Said Tilly, trying to scrape the damp blonde hair out of her face. "There don't seem to be any adults, and everyones confused."  
  
"And of course, Jennifer is leading all her little groupies about on a string. God, she is such a cow." Said Angela, darkly. "Do you remember what she was like last night? 'Yooou're the ones who led us down here?' Stupid bitch." "Oh God, can you imagine what she's going to be like?"  
  
"We can't just let her try to rule everyone, if there's no adults."  
  
"Yeah, but who in their right mind is going to oppose her? You know what she's like, she'll probably set all her groupies on them." Said Lara, looking round for them.  
  
"We need to call everyone together, to sort out what's going on." Said Kitty, firmly.  
  
"Uh, how? Exactly?" asked Angela. "This place looks pretty big, and people have been mooching off for hours."  
  
"And anyway, what good will it do? Jennifer will just overrule anything anyone says."  
  
Just then, a girl with brown hair and freckles came racing over.  
  
"Oh great. Here comes Jodie, groupie number three."  
  
"Oi! You lot!" yelled Jodie impatiently. "Jennifer's said everyone has to go over to this pool thing she found along the beach."  
  
"Why?" said Sam, stubbornly.  
  
"Because she said so. We need SOME good thinking while we're here, not just weirdness." Said Jodie, looking straight at Sam, who flushed and stood up. So did Angela and Kitty.  
  
"Say that again."  
  
"I'd rather not, thanks." Said Jodie, looking round and deciding that the odds were a little uneven. "I might just remind you later." She turned on her heel and left, a little quickly. Tilly, Lara and Kitty grabbed onto their friends to stop them going after her.  
  
"I swear," breathed Sam furiously "I swear, I will get them one day."  
  
"Leave it," said Tilly, wisely. "They're just trying to rile you up. We know you're not a freak. None of us are, but they just say it to pick a fight."  
  
"Are we going to the meeting thing, then?" asked Lara hesitantly.  
  
"May as well. I mean, if she starts messing things around, it'd be better if we knew about it." Said Kitty.  
  
They all stood up, and made their way down the beach, following the trail of footprints to a large gathering of girls. There seemed to be a lot more than had come to the rocks last night. Most of the girls were sitting or standing about in little huddles, in a sort of crescent shape around the pool. More were arriving in dribs and drabs, following Jennifer's "messengers". Kitty's group sat down on the sand near the edge of the crescent.  
  
"Where's Jennifer?"  
  
"Maybe she drowned," said Kitty, hopefully.  
  
"Sadly, no," replied Lilly in a bored voice. "Because she's over there." She pointed to the where the rest of the groupies were standing around.  
  
"Dammit."  
  
Jennifer suddenly stepped forward, followed by all her little friends. She was slim, not too tall but not short, with jet black hair and greeny grey eyes, which were squinted maliciously against the sun. All her groupies, Danniella, Natalie, Jodie, Sarah and others were standing around behind her, making sure they all looked cool. Jennifer made sure every eye was on her before she bothered to open her mouth.  
  
"Hey. I called you lot together so we can figure out what to do. And I think the first thing we should do is find out exactly who is here."  
  
Murmurs of agreement came from the crowd.  
  
"So. We should make a list of who's who, and who's going to be in charge."  
  
"In charge?" came a voice from the group.  
  
"Yeah, someone who can make the rules, someone who can solve problems and stuff." Her tone of voice made it sound perfectly clear who she thought should have the job. "Any suggestions?"  
  
"Yeah," said Angela, loudly. "How about, before we get all wound up in ideas of leaders, like little kids, we should figure out where the hell we are."  
  
"And where we're gonna live." Added Sam  
  
"And what we're going to eat." Called Kitty  
  
"And, how we're going to get off this God forsaken rock." Finished Angela. The crowd muttered it's approval.  
  
"Fine," said Jennifer, through her teeth. "OK. Does anyone know where we are?"  
  
A short dark haired girl stepped forward. "I remember someone on the plane saying we were passing over a group of.what was it? Smuggler's Islands. She said they were used by smugglers years and years ago."  
  
"Right, well that tells us something. We're on an island. And from the sound of it, it can be reached by boat. So, we wait for a boat to come by. Then we go home. Simple."  
  
"How long till a boat comes?"  
  
Jennifer gave the girl a sharp look. "How the hell should I know? We just have to wait till one does."  
  
Another yell came from the group.  
  
"What're we going to eat in the meantime?"  
  
"You see those birds?" said Jennifer, pointing to a group of brightly coloured birds in the trees. "They live here, so there must be food for them, fruit and stuff. So, we'll eat fruit, and anything else good. I bet there's fish in the sea too."  
  
The group were murmuring quietly amongst themselves. They were clearly quite impressed.  
  
"They're falling for it," Sam whispered quietly.  
  
"Hook, line and sinker." Replied Angela. She spoke up. "And where are we going to live? We cant keep sleeping on the rocks."  
  
Jennifer thought for a bit. "Has anyone seen any caves, or stuff? We could find one to live in, or we could just stay in the forest. Has anybody been back to the plane yet?"  
  
Everyone went quiet. Then a voice piped up.  
  
"It might be dangerous."  
  
"Someone saw a dead body by the plane. I don't want to go near it."  
  
"That wasn't a dead body!" laughed Kitty "That was me! I fell over in the dark, and someone ran into me. I remember everyone was yelling so loud about a body that I couldn't make myself heard."  
  
Jennifer rounded on Kitty "Just like one of YOU to scare everyone out of their wits. I bet you thought it was hilarious, you freak."  
  
"Oi, that's enough. Who was it who called everyone down to the rocks? Us. So you can shut up. Just because we're not like yo-"  
  
"Oh, shut up." Said Jennifer in a bored voice. "I have better things to do with my life than listen to you. So," she said louder, turning to everyone else. "So, now we've got that dispensed with, who's going to be in charge?"  
  
"How about you?" said Danniella, faithfully.  
  
Jennifer looked around. "Everyone agree?"  
  
"No," said Kitty and Lilly together, loudly.  
  
"Oh? Then who do the Freak Sisters recommend? A big blonde moron with no brains? Or a little crazy midget?"  
  
"We are not FREAKS." Said Kitty angrily  
  
"And we're not sisters." Added Lilly.  
  
"And lay off our best friends," said Sam, fuming.  
  
"I wasn't talking about your friends, stupid. I meant you, you retard."  
  
Tilly had to grab hold Sam's hair to hold her back. She turned round furiously.  
  
"Get off!"  
  
"She insulted me too. Just leave it."  
  
In the meantime, Jennifer had turned her back on them, and was rallying support.  
  
"So, shall I be in charge?"  
  
The crowd nodded and murmured.  
  
"Great. Well, first of all, as long as we all stick by the rules, we'll all get on fine, won't we? So, what we're gonna do, is we're gonna go to the plane, and salvage whatever's there, alright? Clothes and food and stuff. Then we should take a good look around, and see what there is we can use. I think there's some coconuts here, we can eat them, drink them and use the shells for stuff. But for now, I think we need some breakfast. You lot, you can all go get some food, and we'll all go up to the plane later."  
  
And with that, she walked back to where she had been standing earlier, and sat down to brush her hair.  
  
The crowd slowly dispersed, and Kitty and her friends sidled off, not anxious to be left with Jennifer and her group.  
  
"So, that's it." Said Lara heavily. "She's going to make our lives hell."  
  
"I dunno," said Kitty. "She might be a total cow and everything, but she probably just wants to be a good leader."  
  
"Just so she's still popular. It's sad." Sighed Angela. "What is her problem with us anyway?"  
  
"We're just different. That's enough." Muttered Sam. "I mean, she doesn't like Angela, because she's almost a threat to her, and she hates me for being me. Its not like I can help being autistic."  
  
"Hey, chill out Sammy." Kitty hugged her friend "Remember, its what she thinks. I didn't even know you were autistic when I met you, so its not like you're a freak, no matter what Bitchzilla says. She really hates me, just for standing up to her in my old school."  
  
"Anything that's not what she likes, or who's not like her, and she treats 'em like crap. Well, she can shove it." Said Lilly heatedly.  
  
"Oooh. Well, if we aren't having a good old bitch then." Said a voice behind them. The group spun round to face Jennifer and her groupies.  
  
"What do you want?" demanded Angela.  
  
"Nothing, except to tell you that you lot better do as I say." Said Jennifer with a malicious smile.  
  
"Oh? And what if we decide not to?" asked Lilly  
  
"Because we'd really rather not." Added Kitty  
  
"Because," said Jennifer, her smile widening slightly "Because, my little flowers, there are no adults to run to on this island. I am in charge. I'm the power."  
  
"Ooo. I'm SOOO scared." Said Lilly sarcastically.  
  
"Good, because unless you play by my rules, you may find that you wish you had."  
  
"What're you going to do? Put us in 'prison'?" asked Sam.  
  
"No, but being in charge, I can make life very uncomfortable for you. By, say, banning you from food supplies until you decide to play nice."  
  
"You can't do that. It'd be illegal." Said Tilly  
  
"Ah but you see, there are no laws on this island, except the ones I make. Now, I'll leave you to ponder on that, if it can get through your thick, freakish skulls."  
  
Kitty stepped forward "We are NOT freaks."  
  
Jennifer looked her up and down. " You are to me. And that's what counts on this island. And I thought I'd taught you a long time ago, not to push your luck with me, freak."  
  
CRACK  
  
Before Jennifer had time to blink, Kitty had slapped her across the face, leaving a big red hand shape on her cheek. Kitty tried to duck back in with her friends, but Jennifer caught her arm, digging her nails into the skin.  
  
"I see you didn't learn your lesson." She wrenched Kitty's arm round and over to expose the other side. "Which is strange, as you still have the scars." She pulled down on Kitty's arm, and she yelled. Her friends started forwards, but Jennifer had released her arm, and stepped back with her groupies.  
  
"I'd see you around, if it weren't for the fact being around you makes me feel ill."  
  
And with that, the lot of them sauntered away down the beach.  
  
Kitty looked at her arm, which was bleeding from where the nails had gone through her skin.  
  
"Great. Another set of scars."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ooooer!!! So now we know Jennifer's in charge, and she's even prepared to hurt people on her way to the top..This cannot be good. 


	3. A Box in the Soil

Tainted Rainbow  
  
Chapter 3 ~ A box in the soil  
  
"Kitty? You OK?" Tilly prodded her friend.  
  
"Yeah, its not deep. Stupid little shitbag didn't want to leave a lasting impression this time, the last one got her in enough trouble."  
  
Angela whistled. "My God, can that girl sink any lower?"  
  
"What the hell are we going to do?" asked Lara  
  
"Well, for a start off, don't give in to her. If she gets to any of us, she'll keep at it. It'd mean she had less opposition." Said Kitty, rubbing her arm.  
  
"Yeah, but what if she starts treating other people like that?"  
  
"Then they'll see what she's like. They're all nicely under her spell at the moment. She's being all chummy and nice, and they haven't noticed what a cow she happens to be."  
  
"It'll be a different story once people start getting restless." Angela said darkly.  
  
"Whatchya mean, Ange?"  
  
"Well, as soon as things get difficult, they're going to blame her. She's going to have to deal with a lot of angry kids if things don't go smoothly."  
  
"That's a point. But until then, what are we going to do? Pretend to like her? Because I sure as hell won't." said Lilly bitterly.  
  
"I think we should be out and out against her. Refuse to accept her rules, live separately and stuff." Ranted Sam  
  
"Er, yeah, but what would she do? Not let us have anything from the plane. We don't know what alternatives there are to live on." Mumbled Lara  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, say they have the food from the plane. We'd have to get food, shelter and stuff from somewhere else, and suppose there's nothing else on the island?"  
  
"She said there'd be fruit and stuff."  
  
"Are you going to listen to her? How the hell does she know that they're not poisonous to humans? And if that's the only thing on the island.."  
  
"Sorry for quoting Bitchzilla, but she said there were fish and stuff."  
  
"And you're going to catch them, how? No nets or lines, remember? And even if you got one, how would you cook it? Lara has a point, we need to investigate this place properly before we do anything drastic." Said Kitty.  
  
Sam thought. "Well, why don't we explore? I mean, if we do, and we find some source of food and shelter and stuff, we'll have an advantage over them."  
  
"Especially once their supplies run out, which they will do, because there can't have been much on the plane." Said Lilly  
  
"So, we're going to look round the island? "  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Well, lets go now before the Goon Squad come back."  
  
The group trudged up the beach, watching the accumulated girls sitting, talking, sunbathing and sleeping on the warm sand.  
  
"Don't seem too fussed, do they?" said Kitty  
  
"About what?" asked Lilly sleepily  
  
"Er, hello? We're stranded on a desert island, possibly in the middle of nowhere, with a possibly very limited food supply. You'd think they'd be a bit worried."  
  
"They're taking Jennifer's word on it being OK."  
  
"Poor fools - OW!" A vine swung and hit Kitty in the face. "Thanks for that, Ange."  
  
Angela looked round. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"Is this where the plane is?" asked Tilly  
  
"No, its further round, by the rocks," said Sam, looking round earnestly at the trees. "This is a gorgeous forest, thing."  
  
"The whole island seems to just be one big hill."  
  
"Maybe its volcanic?"  
  
"Oh, wonderful. Now we'll be blown up, if we don't starve first." Said Lilly sarcastically.  
  
"Oh shut up, just because you're hungr- eww!" Angela jumped back. " I just trod on something squishy."  
  
"Looks like it *was* a fruit," said Kitty, looking at it. "Bit like a mango or something."  
  
"There's a tree of them further up here," called Sam, who'd gone on ahead. "They look OK to eat.."  
  
"Well, don't try one," said Tilly immediately. "You never know."  
  
"I wasn't going to!" said Sam indignantly. "I am not THICK.."  
  
"Feed one to Jennifer," joked Angela. "Test if it's deadly or not."  
  
"More likely she'd try it on us," muttered Lara. "She's not stupid, sadly."  
  
"Guys! GUYS!"  
  
Everyone whipped round, to see Sam poke her head round a large boulder.  
  
"Bloody hell Sam," said Laura "You don't have to yell. What is it?"  
  
"There's a sort of cave thingy here, look.." Sam bent down and suddenly vanished. The rest scrambled round to the other side of the rock. There was nobody there.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Yeah?" Her voice sounded a bit muffled.  
  
"Where the hell are you?"  
  
"Pull aside the creepers hanging down the rock."  
  
Tilly reached forward, and pulled them back. A large hollow under the rock was exposed, in which Sam was sitting. It was surprisingly big - the rock was above it like a porch, supported by a trunk of a fallen tree, and the hollow was completely covered in a roof canopy of twisted vines and leaves stretching from the tree to the rock. The space itself was quite big, about 4 meters across and several deep. Sam waved up at them.  
  
"You can climb down using the bits of roots and stuff. I guess that tree used to be here and got uprooted..look, there's little holes in the walls where the roots used to go."  
  
As she spoke, Kitty, Angela and Tilly had come down into the cave to join her.  
  
"There's little burrows going through it as well," pointed out Tilly "That means something must live on this island."  
  
Angela was scraping the soil away on one of the walls. "Guys, there's a weakness in this wall. There's something - ugh, I'm covered in mud now - buried..here.."  
  
Kitty went over and banged on the soil. "There is, but probably just a tree root or something."  
  
"No, because look," said Sam, pointing to two dents either side of where Angela was digging. "There were two huge roots here, before the tree got pulled up."  
  
By this time, Lilly and Lara had also come into the pit. "There IS something in the soil here, look." Said Angela, kicking at a certain spot. It made a distinct thud sound, like kicking at wood. "Help me get it out."  
  
The whole group started scraping away the soil, and soon exposed the side of some wooden box. Lara had the bright idea of going back out of the pit and getting some flat stones to use as spades, and soon the box was beginning to work loose. After about an hour, with a sudden wrench, the earth below it crumbled, and it fell out into the pit, leaving a niche in the wall. It landed upside down, with a heavy thud. The group gathered round it.  
  
"Does it open?" asked Kitty, nudging it with her foot.  
  
"Bet it's got a body inside," said Lilly, grinning.  
  
"Don't be so gross, sick child. Anyway, its far too small. Look at it, its far too small." Said Tilly, testy after all the digging.  
  
"How are we going to open it?" said Angela impatiently. "Its got a lock on."  
  
"Roll it over, and we'll see." The group took hold of the heavy box. It was covered in old soil, and was very wet and cold to touch, like it had been buried for a long time. With a heave, the girls managed to turn it onto its side.  
  
"And again," puffed Tilly. With another heave, the box was the right way up, and the lock snapped off at the movement. Kitty picked it up.  
  
"Rusted right through," she said.  
  
Lara and Sam were tugging the hinged lid of the box. "It won't open!"  
  
"Everyone try together. One, two, THREE!" Everyone simultaneously hauled on the edge of the lid, and it sprang backwards, throwing them back into the mud. A stink of old, wet paper and decay drifted out of the box. Inside was a leather bound book, some sheaves of old yellowing paper, bottles, empty and full, an old fashioned long coat, and a bag of something that stank so badly that everyone gagged. Tilly reached into the box, and lifted out the bag.  
  
"Ugh! That reeks Til', get rid of it!" grimaced Lilly. "What IS it, anyway?"  
  
" I think it used to be meat.."  
  
Sam turned pale "Uggh! Chuck it away, please!"  
  
Tilly hurled it out of the hollow. Everyone breathed again.  
  
"What's all this stuff?" asked Angela, reaching in.  
  
Lara picked up the book, and promptly had it snatched off her by Kitty.  
  
" J. Reeves. Log, 1909." She said, looking at the front.  
  
"Whoops.." said Angela, looking at the map she'd just tried to pick up. It had just crumbled in her hands.  
  
"Oh, Ange...."  
  
"Sorry! What does the book say?"  
  
"It's a diary.." Kitty opened it, very carefully. "Jonathon Reeves, First Mate of Sea Spryte..it's a bit blurred here.." She turned the pages carefully. "Its just about his voyages on the sea.it says he was returning from..I cant read it.. somewhere Island."  
  
"That's helpful.."  
  
"Shut up.." Kitty turned to the last pages. "Hey! Its says..it says they were lost..they hit an island away from here, and he..he offered to scout to this island to see if there were anybody civilized..he took the rowing boat..and they..oh! They left without him...."  
  
"That's awful.."  
  
"It says all he had with him were the provisions for a few days scouting..that must be the stuff in the crate.."  
  
"But he hasn't eaten it, it was still there.."  
  
"He's written here...'the fruit was good to eat, better than my salted meats and biscuits....and there were small rodents, which could be skewered..'.Eww..oh! It says here, on the last page, that he saw another ship on the horizon..and he left all his things here because he wanted to row out to it, and they'd slow him down.."  
  
"So he just left everything, and went haring off after some boat on the horizon? Even his diary?"  
  
"I guess. I wonder if he got home?"  
  
"We'll never know, but we now know two things." Said Tilly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"One : nobody lives on this island, and two, there's food."  
  
Lara looked up. "And three, there's a cave that gives good shelter...."  
  
Angela looked round at everybody.  
  
"I think we've found our new home, people."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group were walking back along the beach to where the other girls were.  
  
"Look, there's another meeting thing going on."  
  
"Nice of them to invite us.."  
  
They hurried along to the assembly, where Jennifer was just summing up her orders.  
  
"So it's agreed? We use the supplies from the plane, and we use the plane to sleep in, and shelter in. We ration the food, and we also ration the bananas." She looked up at the group arriving. "If you lowlife's had bothered to come along, you would know that we have found three banana trees. You are not to take anything from them."  
  
"Why not?" said Angela heatedly  
  
"Because you might pollute them, and nobody here wants to eat freakish mutant bananas." The assembled crowd laughed. "As a matter of fact, you can only have some of our food from the plane as well. I mean, we cant be wasting good nourishment on people like you."  
  
"People like us?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, otherwise known as 'Waste of Spaces'?" Again, the crowd tittered. "You cant sleep in the plane either. We might catch something." Cue more laughter from the girls around them.  
  
"Y'know, that's fine by us." Snarled Angela, glaring. "I'm sure I speak for us all when I say that we wouldn't like to breathe any air that you have."  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that, or you're going to find breathing very hard indeed." Jennifer snapped back. She looked round at the silent crowd. "I don't think we need to talk to people like them. I suggest, for your own safety, you don't have much to do with them at all. I think this meeting is over." And she and her groupies swaggered off to the plane. The crowd looked nervously at Tilly, Angela and the others. A few opened their mouths to speak, but then closed them and walked away. Soon, the group was left alone.  
  
"This is going to be a looong stay.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gee, that was a loooong chapter too. Oh well. Um, I may not update this for a while, because of a) ridiculous amounts of coursework..damn GCSEs..and b) Well, because everyone in this fic is based on real people..and some of them aren't getting on too well at the moment, or generally aren't behaving like their characters do. Meh. I dunno. I'll get back to you.. 


End file.
